Computing resource service providers and other service providers often grant users access to one or more services to create and manage a variety of resources necessary to support the users' business needs. For instance, a customer may want to grant other users access to his/her resources, through the one or more services, in order to perform one or more actions on behalf of the customer while ensuring the security of his/her resources. In another instance, a customer may want to utilize multiple resources across the one or more services to develop and utilize software applications for use by his/her customers. Generally, the management and integration of such resources across multiple services can present some challenges. For instance, defining policies to ensure the security of the customer's provisioned resources can be difficult to visualize. Further, significant knowledge may be required to integrate the customer's resources across the one or more services. Developing such an understanding of resource integration and management may thus require certain expertise, which a customer may not have.